1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a computer or a server, usually includes data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory drives, digital video disk drives, and floppy disk drives. These devices are typically added to increase functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user. The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically involves using screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket, then the bracket is fixed to a chassis of the computer. Usually, there is space between the bracket and the chassis, which is makes it hard to firmly mount the data storage device.